The present disclosure relates to image processing devices and image forming apparatuses.
An image processing device detects a character in an original document image through optical character recognition (OCR) processing.
Such an original document image may include characters in various sizes and/or various languages. Therefore, the OCR processing is preferably performed on an original document image having excellent image quality in order to increase a character recognition accuracy rate.